Really, the end?
by palmtoptiger13
Summary: When a new girl mysteriosly shows up at camp, things begin to heat up. Who is she, and why does she remind everyone of someone they used to know?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a one shot for the walking dead, based on season one, maybe a little after. Yes this has oc but get over it! I promise this will be good. I love all the characters, but I really would like to see a strong female lead. **_

I ran, simply ran. What was I supposed to do? I had no weapons, no clue where I was, and no clue how to elude the walkers behind me. There weren't that many walkers behind me; but _enough _to scare me, and that _wasn't_ an easy fete. Suddenly, I tripped over a tree root awkwardly sticking up in the ground. I felt the feeling of dread take over. This was the end, no wait, what was this? I felt a primitive instinct take over. I pushed myself off the ground, and ran full speed; feeling a rush of adrenalin.

"Nana you can't catch me." I screamed. Even though it was the end of the world, I could still have a cocky attitude. I looked around me, surprised to see I was running on a road. Now, this was strange. The last time I'd checked, I was in the mountains. Whatever, I needed to focus on running. A large, fat stick lay a few feet in front of me. I skidded to a halt, and picked up the stick, and swung it as hard as I could. It hit a decomposing girl about my age, she toppled over easily. I took off again, stick in hand, I laughed a little in my head. I hadn't run this fast since the endurance run at my high school. I looked up from the road, toward the sky. A small smoke cloud hung above the trees. Could this be a camp? I decided to take my chances, and curved into the woods. This better be worth it…

**Glenn POV**

Stupid Daryl. He made me go get some stupid sticks. I grabbed a nearby riffle, and made my way out of camp. I got a couple yards out of camp, when I noticed the sound of running feet.

"Walkers…?" I mumbled to myself, lifting the riffle. Out of nowhere, a teenage girl, ran right past me.

"Down!" she ordered. I immediately dropped to the ground. Four walkers stumbled behind her. Quickly the girl lifted up a huge stick, and began bashing the walkers. Remembering I had a gun, I jumped up, and shot the two closest to me. The girl stabbed the end of the stick as hard as she could into the walkers head.

Everyone from camp ran into the clearing to see what was wrong. The girl stood up, and inspected each walker, blood splatters littered her face. Everyone just stared at her, while she walked around. Rick finally spoke up.

"Hello, may I ask who are you?" he tipped his hat, _what a gentleman_. The girl looked up, moving from face-to-face.

"I might ask you the same thing." She put her hand on her hips, and tilted her head. Shane eyed her suspiciously. He walked up to her, and gripped the front of her shirt. She reacted easily, kicking him in the groin. Shane backed away cautiously, trying not to show the pain he was in.

"Hey we don't want any trouble." Rick assured, lifting his hands up. She smiled cockily, and walked toward me. She grabbed the gun out of my hand, and began to walk away.

"Don't follow me. As you said I don't want trouble either. I just need to find someone." She began to walk away. "Sorry!" she called lifting her hand up above her head.

"Hell no!" Daryl grunted, running after her, and swinging her over his shoulder. She beat down on him as hard as possible, her arms and legs going wild. Dale went up to her.

"Hey hey, calm down. It's ok, were not going to hurt ya." He soothed, a gentle smile plastered on his face. She gritted her teeth, then crossed her arms, as Daryl carried her away.

The redneck looking one, settled me down on a log. He snickered, as the two in the cops getup walked over.

"Now," The blonde one said kneeling down. "We'd really like to know your name for starters." He said a fake smile on his face. I crossed my arms and stood up. The cop, stood up as well. I began to fiddle with my chain, and my ring,

"You can call me west." I muttered, trying to use my coldest, hardest stare.

"West?" the redneck repeated. "Wha te hell kinda nam is 'hat?" he asked, a thick twang in his voice.

"Well," I muttered, walking up to him. "At least my name 'aint Mr. I'm a redneck that drives a tractor!" I muttered gritting my teeth.

"If ya wern a gurl…" he spat lifting a fist. The cop with the black hair, got in between us.

"Well, his names Daryl, I'm Shane, that's Rick, and that Glenn and Dale." He said pointing around the group.

"Gee thanks." I muttered. "If it was the gun, I'll ask nicely this time. My names West, may I please have a gun? I really need to find something." Shane crossed his arms.

"And what exactly do you need to find?" he asked lifting an eyebrow. I sighed, and stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Well," I started, "I'm looking for my friend, I call him East, but he also goes by Chuck. We promised each other that we would find each other. He's a rookie cop; he felt some ethical need to help people. So, he planned for us to meet up at his uncles' house, it's supposed to be a "safe house"." I sighed, sitting myself down on a log. This Rick character came up to me, and sat down.

"We'll help you, but you got to know that you won't survive much longer on your own." He stopped for a minute, thinking what to say next. "You can come with us; we can try to help you find this "safe house". I shook my head, and got up.

"Not likely, I don't believe in a pack mentality." I started to stalk off, when Daryl grabbed the back of my shirt, and turned me around.

"Listen, 'ya gt tw options, wun, ya di in te worst posable wa. Or ye get ur sory butt owver her, an com wit us." I pushed myself away from him, and stuck my tongue out.

"Fine." I muttered. This was going to be a long day.

_**So how was it, any good? Remember please review, it means a lot to me when i get a review. I want every thing, the good, the bad, and the ugly! Like I said, this takes place during season one, after the CDC, but they came to the mountains. Oh, and i apologize for Daryl's twang, I think i overdid it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead, if I did, I think I would share it with LOTS of people.**

_If your life was hell, would you survive? Some argue that hell is a physical place, when in reality it's a state of mind. People live in hell every day, masking their pain with some stupid smile. I have to argue that life is what you make it, so that means, hell is what you make it. Personal Purgatory. Doesn't that sound scary? If you knew you were bad, and didn't have the right to be happy, would that be considered hell? Everyday reminding yourself that what's scarier than in your head is what's outside your front door. What if that truly was reality? Would you survive?_

_-me _

West's POV One three years ago

Was this it; was I really entering high school? I adjusted my back pack, and walked down the packed hall to my locker. I fumbled with the lock, I was shaking. Taking a deep breath, I put my combination in, and pulled my locker open. I shoved some books into my locker, and "marched" toward my homeroom.

Trying to fit in, had seemed to be my weakness. In ninth grade, I hadn't laughed at the right jokes, or told the best jokes, or kicked butt in a sport, I had just gotten good grades, and had attempted to fit in. Eventually, I came to the conclusion that fitting in, just meant seeping into a crack in society. I mean, i have friends, but everybody seems to be filling into their perfect cliques. I didn't seem to fit in, and they seemed to be filling up fast. I don't' fit in at home either.

Single, distant father; over achiever older brother. Recipe for disaster. Dear old dad is a war vet, that expects way too much. My brother Christopher is good at everything. By everything, I mean, sports, making friends, school work, anything Chris has ever touched, he's done perfectly. That also means teachers expect twice as much from me.

I stepped into homeroom, and sat down. A few more people I recognized walked in. Our teacher closed the door, and started roll call.

"...wesmer, westmer…?" The teacher called, I raised my hand. "You Chris's younger sister right?" she asked. I nodded.

"On the sheet would you mind just writing West, I prefer to go by that?" I asked making sure to make eye contact with the teacher. She nodded,

"Tell Chris I said hi." She continued on with the names. Was she serious? My first day of high school, and I can already tell, it's going to be dominated by Chris.

I don't know how long it was, but the final bell rang. I made my way out into the hall, and opened up my locker.


	3. Regina

**Thank you reviewers! It means a lot that people read my stuff. I know the last chapter had a lot of confusion that was just a look into West's past. This chapter is normal. Enjoy!**

I yawned and stretched as I woke up. A few rays of sunlight peeked through the opening in the tent. Looking over I saw Andrea, the chick they stuck me with. I hadn't had a chance to really talk to her, but judging from the remarks my new "friend" Daryl had made; bunking with Andrea would not be fun. I grabbed a t-shirt, and a pair of green cargo pants. My hair was a mess, it went a little above my elbows, and was frizzed and curled beyond repair. I truly missed my hair straightner. That thought brought a smile to my face. I rolled my eyes, damn zombie things. Changing quickly and pulling my hair up into a pony tail, I went outside. Lori sat doing laundry on a nearby rock, Carol too. Carl and Sophia were playing tag. I didn't see any of the guys. That made me very nervous. I would rather do gnarly guy stuff, then be a makeshift domestic diva.

"Hey West!" Lori said waving me over towards them. I rolled my eyes, _let the games begin._ Slowly, I walked over. Carol made some space for me, and patted the rock.

"Don't worry, we don't bite." Carol added. _God_, I thought, _I think I would handle it better if you did bite; I think I like maggot pies (zombies, walkers ,ect.) better then these woman. _Slowly I sat down. _Please god, I DON'T WANT TO DO LAUNDRY! _Both women smiled at me, it took a while before anyone said anything.

"So what does West stand for?" Lori asked, folding a piece of cloth in her hand.

"West stands for West." I replied blankly, looking up at the clouds.

"Oh…?" Lori stated. At that very moment, Daryl and Glenn came out of the woods. Daryl pointed at me and laughed.

"Look te touf gurl is a wumen efter al." he hunched over from laughter. That was it; I don't take crap from anybody. I got up, fists clenched, marched my way up to the jerk. Putting all of my anger into this punch, I rammed my fist into Daryl's jaw.

"Shut the hell up, you stupid redneck!" I pushed him to the ground, and started punching him.

**Daryl's POV**

In that moment, a thought popped into my head. Regina. Regina. Regina. This girl beating the crap out of me, was like my Regina.

Regina Haro, was my fiancé, until we split up. She was beyond tough, she could kick any mans butt. If there was anything she went easy on, it was the eyes. Prettiest girl, I've ever saw. She had a heart of stone though; no one could get in, not even me. A flashback suddenly flooded me.

_Flashback… (Imagine awesome music here.)_

I climbed out the door of my beat up ford, and headed toward the small trailer. Regina sat down in front of the TV, a beer in her hand.

"touchdown!" she screamed, jumping up. I frowned, we had been engaged for two months, and she'd never cooked dinner. I know that was a sexist thought, but I didn't know how to use a stove, or had the whole day to myself like her. She stood up, and picked up the phone, "How does tai sound tonight?" she asked, already dialing before I could answer. A thought popped into my head. I sat down, my fists clenched.

"Regina," my heart pumped faster, "Do you love me?" in truth I was scared to hear the answer. I didn't like the idea of being in love with this girl for so long, and finding out she didn't feel the same. She put her hands on her hips, and huffed.

"Of course I don't." she said it in a matter-o-fact way. I stopped breathing.

"Why?" it escaped my mouth before I had time to think. She rolled her eyes, as if I didn't know.

"Honey, The only reason we're getting married is because you asked. Love isn't real, if you believe it is then you aren't the type of guy for me." She frowned slightly. "Well, do you, or don't you." I stood up,

"Get out of my house now!" she smiled.

"I take that as a yes." She walked into the bedroom, grabbed some things and left. As soon as I saw her headlights disappear. Standing up, I walked to the coffee table and picked up a picture of us together. She was smiling, it wasn't genuine, and if anything it was a show. These past two months were all a show. I took the picture, and traced the outline of her face. A feeling of dread filled me. I took the picture and slammed it down into the table. Out of all the cracks in the glass, the biggest was in between us.

I needed a drink, I picked up my keys and left.

**Hopefully that was good. I decided not to go with Daryl's thick twang. I think it was to hard to understand. Review! **


End file.
